Ebony and Ivory
by Winged Vamp
Summary: another fax fanfic. please read and review


**Hey guys. So I was bored and this little story seed has been growing in my brain for quite a while. Its fax, of course. Not inspired by the song ebony and ivory.**

**Disclaimer: Do u think I own Maximum Ride? Cuz if u do, u need your brain checked**

**No POV**

There they sat. A boy of ebony and girl of ivory. Sitting together under the jewel-speckled sky. Holding hands and laughing. Like forever friends. Like two people who had known each other for their whole lives, which of course, they had.

**Max POV**

There we sat. Fang and I, sitting on a cliff with our legs dangling off the side. The flock was sleeping in our current cave. We were talking, just like old times, before Angel was kidnapped and all this "saving the world" crap. Just like we were before I kissed him. Before my heart broke because there was no way he would ever love me like I do him. It hurts, you know, knowing the only person you've ever truly loved doesn't feel the same way. It makes you want to cry, and that's coming from me. So there we sat, holding hands. It broke my heart.

"I wish we could just go back to the way we were when we were twelve. Back to when we were all safe and happy and when Jeb wasn't a traitor," Fang said.

"Yeah, me too," I told him. _Back to when I wouldn't dream of falling in love with you,_ I thought.

He looked over at me and sighed. "Can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I said. He didn't buy it. He turned away and sighed again.

"Why do you do this? You keep all your emotions inside and then you just snap," he said.

"You're one to talk," I muttered. I turned towards him. "You keep all your emotions bottled up, too. At least I talk."

He turned away. I did, too. We sat there in tense silence for a few minutes before Fang broke the silence.

"Do you ever wonder what it'd be like if we were never taken. You would be with Ella and Dr. Martinez and Iggy probably wouldn't be blind. We would all be able to live a normal life free of running and Erasers."

"And you probably wouldn't have your precious blog," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Fang smirked. "And I wouldn't have you."

I looked over at him. "What? I wouldn't have you guys if we weren't taken," he said.

"Oh," I said. I was kind of hoping he would say just me. Ugh. Stupid love.

"Were you expecting something else?" he asked.

"No, but just think, we could both be dating. We could've both been in love," I said. _Yeah, _could've _been in love. Because I'm already _not, I thought sarcastically.

"I can't imagine being in love," Fang said. I don't really know what happened after that. Something just _snapped_.

"I have to go," I said. And of course, my voice had to crack. "I'll be back be morning." I had to go before I burst out crying, or something. I dashed over to the forest a few meters away and found a nice, big tree to sit in. I then burst out crying. And continued crying for about three more hours. I eventually wandered back to the cave. Guess who was sitting at the edge of the cliff while everyone was still sleeping. If you guessed Iggy, you're wrong. It was Fang.

It just _had_ to be Fang. It had to be the person who I flew away from last night because I was afraid he didn't love me back. _Nice._ And of course, being my life we're talking about, he heard me. He motioned me over to where he was sitting.

"So, what was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly. "Sorry, I just, I don't know. I just snapped."

"Well, why did you snap?"

"No reason," I said, too quickly again. Fang sighed.

"Ugh. Fine! I was upset because you said that you couldn't imagine being in love. And I know what it feels like to be in love. And do you want to know why? Because I'm in love with you!" I exclaimed before I could think about what I was saying.

Fang gasped softly and I blushed like crazy. I jumped up to go to the cave, but Fang grabbed my arm before I could leave. He pulled me down so I was sitting practically on top of him. Then he kissed me, his lips soft on mine. His other hand wound itself into my hair, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself as tightly to him as possible. We broke apart and we rested our foreheads against each other's.

"I don't really know if that counts as an 'I love you,' but I love you, too," Fang whispered.

My face broke into a giant smile. Ha, I mirrored Fang. We both leaned in again and kissed again for _quite_ a while. Until we heard a little voice clear behind us, that is. Fang and I sprang apart faster than you can say 'wow.' It was Angel standing there.

"You're welcome," she said simply, before walking back to the cave and lying back down to sleep.

**No POV**

So there they sat, under the still twinkling stars and holding hands. A pair of angels, ebony and ivory. A pair of best friends, a pair of soul mates.

**yeah... im not very good at endings, as you can tell. please review! it wont bite! promise**


End file.
